


I dare you to...

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: So...I got lots of requests for Jealousy lol So I made this. I was in a hurry so, Forgive me if its trash. Also some Smut. Now, the reason I dont do a lot of Smut is because I feel like I suck at it lol....But here is some just for you guys. Remember that English is not my main language. Thanks for all the Love, I kind of Love you back ❤️





	I dare you to...

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got lots of requests for Jealousy lol So I made this. I was in a hurry so, Forgive me if its trash. Also some Smut. Now, the reason I dont do a lot of Smut is because I feel like I suck at it lol....But here is some just for you guys. Remember that English is not my main language. Thanks for all the Love, I kind of Love you back ❤️

Sometimes, when you’ve been working in the same place for years, You need to come up with fun ways to keep your game on. You look for challenges to push you to exceed your limits each day. And thats what Maggie Sawyer and her colleague Andrew McConnell have been doing for the past year. 

It was easy, The one who finish the month with the most closed/solved cases gets to choose a Dare for the other. Maggie Sawyer is known as the Queen of NCPD for no reason. Each month, she eagerly chooses the worst dares for McConnell and to be honest, She loved it. But this month, William’s birthday took more time from her than expected. 

“Ha! 36!” McConnell shouts with his hands in the air after counting his solved cases of the month. 

“34” Maggie said, throwing the last file on top of her pile. 

“No shit!” He said not believing it, “Oh this is gonna be so good” He said rubbing his hands excitedly. 

“Just tell me the dare and get it over with” Maggie rolled her eyes. She hates losing. 

“Two words for you...Cheating Prank” He said with a smirk. 

“Hell no, You are crazy” Maggie stood up from her desk, “That’s crossing the line” 

“Crossing the line?!” He said also standing up and following Maggie to the elevator, “Do I have to remember last month dare for me?” 

Maggie pressed the L button and ignored him. 

“You asked me to tell my wife that I was gay” He said, standing next to her, “My wife of 15 years Sawyer!” 

Maggie laughed, he was right...She did enjoyed choosing nasty dares for him. 

“Oh come on McConnell, it was nothing” Maggie said, looking up at the numbers on the elevator.

”She bought me a Tshirt that said, I AM A PROUD GAY DAD and made me wear it to my son’s basketball game!” He shouted, face red remembering one of the worst nights of his life. 

Maggie laughed harder this time, “I love Rachel” 

“Cheating Prank Sawyer” He remembered, “Or the whole precinct will know of how much of a sore loser you are” He said exiting the elevator.

Maggie walked out of the precinct towards her SUV and murmured a “Fuck” while driving away. 

 

Maggie was helping William with his math homework when her cellphone beeped. 

**McConnell: Cheating Prank, I’ll be watching you.**

Maggierolled her eyes and turned her attention back to William. She needed to come up with something, she knew the rules of the game and She was in for it. 

After putting William to sleep, She went to the bathroom to shower. Standing in front of the mirror she started to think.

”I could have a hickey” She said to herself, “Oh my god she’s gonna kill me” 

Maggie pinched her skin on her neck several times. Causing a small patch of red almost bruised looking to appear. 

“That looks like a fucking hickey” She said proud of herself, “Im gonna kill you McConnell” 

She put on some large tshirt and pulled her hair up in a messy bun allowing her neck and collarbone to be exposed completely. She nervously sat on the bed and started to read her book. She was not nervous, This was just a prank. Right?

“Oh Fucking shit” She said taking a deep breath after hearing the front door opening downstairs. 

She quickly stood up at took one last look at the mirror and her fake hickey looked even more dark now, “Oh Im gonna throw up, im dead” She said. 

Footsteps coming up the stairs startled her and she ran back to the bed and openend her book. 

She knew Alex was gonna stop first in William’s room and honestly, tonight she hated that. She could swear tha she was about to faint at any moment. 

“Hey babe” Alex said, coming into the room. 

“Hey” Maggie almost jumped off the bed. 

“Are you ok?” Alex looked at her curiously while taking her shirt off.

”Yeah yeah, I was just reading my book” Maggie took the book that was next to her, her hands shaking. 

Alex smiled and bent down to kiss her, “Im gonna shower” She said, walking into the bathroom. 

“Damn it” Maggie whispered 

Minutes later Alex was back wearing only her black boxers and a black tank top. 

“How was your day?” Alex asked, jumping next to Maggie, pulling the covers on her. 

“Good, good” Maggie said, “Yours?” 

“Busy, stressful” Alex said yawning. 

“D-Do you want to have sex?” Maggie asked. She needed Alex to notice the damn hickey. 

“Im too tired babe” Alex simply said. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked softly, running her hand slowly from her chest down to between her legs, “I know how much you like to cum when you are stressed” 

Alex turned her eyes to her, “Could you come down on me?” She asked in a whisper. 

Maggie LOVED when Alex asked things from her. It was her Job, as her wife, to do whatever her woman wanted her to do. But tonight? Damn it, tonight Maggie needed her oblivious wife to notice the damn fake hickey on her neck...and coming down on her was not the best way for that to happen. 

“Always babe” Maggie said, positioning herself between Alex legs and pulling her boxers down. 

Let’s be honest. Eating her wife was probably one of the best things she has ever done in this life. So she kissed, sucked and bit her pussy like if it was air for her lungs. 

“Fuck babe” Alex moaned, opening her legs as much as she could to allow all the access to her wife. 

Maggie sucked on her clit like she’s never sucked before. It was swollen and red. Maybe it was all the Cheating Prank situation, but she found herself sucking the life out of her wife.

”Maggie what the fuck?” Alex whimpered out of breath, looking down at her wife. She grabbed her hair and pressed her harder against her pussy. 

Maggie took her clit between her teeth gently. 

“Oh babe” Alex growled, “Do you like that?” She asked, looking down. 

Maggie didn’t answer, instead she took Alex’s pussy completely on her mouth, licking her from her ass all the way to the throbbing clit.

Alex moaned, throwing her head back into the pillow. 

Maggie stopped and waited for Alex to look down on her. When she did, Maggie teasingly spit on her clit earning a gasp from Alex. She than sucked her clit once again. 

“You are killing me” Alex said with a painful expression. Maggie knew, Alex was about to cum. 

So she kept sucking. 

“Maggie Im g—“ Her words were cut off by a loud moan. Her tights started to shake and her whole body was shivering. 

“Oh Im gonna cum in your mouth babe” Alex said, grabbing Maggie by the hair and moving her hips hard againts her mouth and tongue. 

And she did, she came hard. Maggie swallowing every drop of juice coming from her. 

“What the hell was that?” Alex asked, still high from the wave. 

Maggie wiped her mouth with a smile, “I was hungry” she said.

”Im so fucking lucky” Alex said, pulling Maggie by the arm next to her. 

“Feeling better?” Maggie asked

”hum...I could just go and defeat Cadmus just now” Alex joked, taking a deep breath .

”Let’s go to sleep” Maggie said, kissing Alex softly on the lips and cuddling on her chest. 

She felt Alex breathing slowly and for a moment she thought that she was asleep. She relaxed thinking that maybe tomorrow she could talk with McConnell and beg for another dare. Just thinking she needed to beg to him made her sick to her stomach. 

Suddenly she felt Alex’s heartbeats jump from 0 to 100. Maggie froze. Fuck. 

Alex moved from Maggie and turned on the lamp on the night stand. She knelt next to Maggie looking at her with a panic expression.

”Babe?” Maggie asked, sitting up. 

Alex didn’t answer, she grabbed Maggie by the neck gently and inspected the area. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked again.

”Is this a hickey?” Alex asked with a trembling  voice. 

“What? Where?” Maggie started to play along. It was game time and all she asked was Mercy from God. 

“Right here Sawyer” Alex said angrily.

”I have no idea what you’re  talking about” Maggie said trying to push Alex hands away from her neck. 

Alex stood up and pulled Maggie up, guiding her to the mirror, “There!” She said, pointing at the small bruise on her neck. 

“That? That’s a mosquito bite” Bravo Maggie, mosquito bite? 

Alex started pacing around the room, running her hands through her hair. 

“That is not a mosquito bite Maggie” Alex said breathless. 

“What? Of course it is” Maggie said looking at the hickey in the mirror. 

Alex walked towards her again and pulled her closer to her. Squinting her eyes and looking at the hickey, she ran her finger through the bruise. 

“That is definitely not a mosquito bite” Alex said, “Why do you have a hickey babe?” Alex asked, fighting back the tears.

Maggie’s heart broke. She needed McConnell dead. 

“Babe relax. That is just a mosquito bite” Maggie said dismissively.

”I am a doctor Maggie, I know mosquito bites” Alex shouted, “And that is not one. That is a hickey and as far as I know, I did not put it there” 

Maggie honestly was lost of words. She didn’t planned this through. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She sat on the edge of the bed, playing nervously with her hands. 

“Baby please” Alex knelt in from of her, taking her face in her hands, “Tell me the truth” 

Maggie shook her head softly. 

“Who did this?” Alex asked, clenching her jaw. 

“I-“ She had no idea what to say. 

Alex opened her mouth in disbelief, “This is not happening” she said, running her fingers through  her hair. She stood up and leaned back against the wall. Her chest moving fast. 

Maggie needed to call McConnell. She stood up, took her cellphone and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 

Alex followed her and when she noticed the door locked she started to knock, “Open the door Maggie”

Maggie dialed.

”Hello?” A sleepy voice answered. 

“Im gonna kill you” Maggie whispered 

“You did it?” McConnell asked with amusement 

 

Alex pressed her ear on the door and heard Maggie whispering, “Are you calling her?!” Alex asked, knocking hard, “Are you fucking serious!?”. 

 

“She is pissed!” Maggie whispered, her heart wanting to explode. 

“She got to keep it up at least until tomorrow” He said

”What!” Maggie asked pissed.

”You made me play the gay card on my wife for a whole week Sawyer, man up!” He said and cut the call. 

“Hello?” Maggie said. 

The door opened up abruptly. Startling Maggie who still had the phone pressed to her ear. 

“Are you fucking calling her” Alex asked. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes shut red and her lips swollen. 

“Alex back off, You are acting crazy” Maggie warned her. 

Alex ignored her and walked towards her, “Give me your phone” she said trying to take the phone from Maggie. 

“No” Maggie said, putting the phone on her back pocket. 

“Im gonna kill her” Alex said clenching her jaw hard, “Give me you damn phone!” She shouted, pressing Maggie against the bathroom wall. 

Maggie was starting to get nervous. She pushed Alex away. 

“Since when?” Alex asked, blocking the door from Maggie. 

“Alex you are crazy” Maggie said, trying to leave the bathroom. 

A soft voice interrupted the commotion. 

“Mommy? Mama?” William was standing in their room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

“Give me her name” Alex demanded in a lower voice. 

“Are you serious right now?” Maggie hissed. 

She pushed Alex to exit the bathroom and go to their son but Alex grabbed her by the face and kissed her hard with possessiveness. 

Maggie pulled away to breath. She walked pass Alex and went to their son, leaving a breathless and desperate Alex standing in the bathroom. 

Maggie took William in her arms and walked into his room to put him back to sleep. It took the boy a couple of minutes to fall back asleep. When Maggie walked back into the room determined to end the joke and tell Alex that it was a prank, she found Alex wearing a skinny jean, shoes and taking a black Tshirt from the closet. 

“Where are you going?” Maggie asked, standing in their doorway with her arms across her chest. 

Alex ignored her, she put on the tshirt and walked to their dresser to take her wallet and cellphone.

”Alex” Maggie insisted. 

Alex pushed her gently to the side to leave the room. Maggie followed her down the stairs. 

“Danvers stop. Its late and cold, where are you going?” Maggie said trying to catch up with her. 

Alex continued ignoring her. Maggie ran pass her and grabbed both Alex’s Bike & SUV keys. 

“Give me the keys Maggie” Alex asked, stretching her hand to her. 

“Let me explain” Maggie said. 

Alex punched the wall.

”William is asleep Danvers” Maggie scolded her. 

“I am going to find whoever put that hickey on you and God knows Im gonna destroy them” Alex said, pacing around breathless. 

“You need to calm down Alex” Maggie said softly. 

“I am not gonna calm down” Alex said, “You are mine Maggie” Alex pushed her against the wall and turned her head to the side to inspect the hickey once more. 

“Why would you do this? Why would you let someone do this to you?” Alex asked angrily, tears in her eyes. 

Maggie needed to regain control of the situation and needed Alex away from the front door. 

“Im gonna go to bed. If you want to leave, you go walking” She said pushing Alex away and taking the keys up with her. 

Alex followed her. Closing the bedroom door and locking it. 

“Are you gonna listen to me?” Maggie asked before explaining everything. 

Alex didn’t answered. He pushed her against the bed and kissed her hard. She straddled Maggie and took off her own shirt.

”Alex babe Let-“ She was cut off by Alex’s mouth. 

She managed to take her pants and boxers off along with Maggie’s large Tshirt. 

“We need to talk babe” Maggie said breathless. Alex moving her hips hard against hers. 

God Alex was addicting. 

She felt Alex moving and reaching for the night stand. She bit her lips cause she knew. Maybe she could wait until after sex to tell her.  Because why not? Right?

Alex put on the Strap-on tight. 

“Im gonna kill whoever did that to you” Alex said again , turning Maggie on her stomach, “Right after I fuck the life out of you” she said, thrusting the fake cock deep inside of Maggie without a warning, earning a loud gasp from her.

”Oh—Fuck” Maggie bit the bed sheets.  

Maggie pushed her ass up to meet Alex’s thrusts. Alex leaned down and whispered into her ear, “Do you like this?” 

Maggie bit the bed sheet harder and moved her ass harder back against Alex’s hips. Alex looked down at the battle for domination going on between their hips. She pressed hard down on her ass, the base of the strap-on painfully and deliciously smothering her own clit. 

“Shit” Alex said, holding her torso up with her hands, her hair falling down. She sees the hickey. 

“You are mine Maggie” Alex breathes into her back, “Dont you know that by now?” 

Sweat starting to cover both bodies. Both almost over the edge of an orgasm. Alex stops for a second to catch a breath, Maggie gets up and rubbed her ass against Alex.

”Are you done?” Maggie asked, stunned with pleasure. 

Alex gently turned her around on her back. The dildo still buried deep inside if her. She brushed her hair out of her beautiful face.

”Who did it?” Alex pleaded, moving her hip slowly against Maggie. 

“Make me cum and I’ll tell you” Maggie said, catching Alex’s lips with hers. 

And Alex did, made her cum hard, both of them did. Still thrusting hard after their first orgasm, they came again and again.  

Alex was crying and Maggie needed to end it. 

“Babe, babe stop” Maggie asked, putting her hands on Alex’s hips to stop her. 

Alex looked at her confused and pulled away from her causing a grunt from Maggie. 

Maggie stood up from the bed and started pacing the room, still naked. 

“Baby...” Alex started to cry again, “Please tell me” she was sobbing.

“It was a prank!” Maggie blurted.

“What?” Alex shook her head confused and wiped the tears away. 

“The hickey. Its fake” Maggie quickly said. 

“Liar” Alex said, anger starting to take over her again. 

“No no, Look...you can read the texts” Maggie said taking her cellphone and giving it to Alex while straddling her. 

Alex immediately opened the iMessages. 

“We have a thing That whoever gets more cases solved at the end of each month, gets to choose a Dare for the other” Maggie explained while Alex read everything. 

Alex finished reading and threw the cellphone away. She grabbed Maggie’s neck and looked at the hickey. 

“I did it myself. I pinched the skin to bruise it” She said, allowing Alex to inspect the hickey. 

Alex stood quiet, touching Maggie’s neck. After a minute she started crying again.

”Im so sorry” Maggie said feeling very guilty, she hugged Alex tightly. 

Alex pushed her gently, tears streaming down her face, “You didn’t cheat on me?” she asked with the softest voice. 

“I would rather die first baby” Maggie said, pressing her forehead against Alex’s.

Alex took a shakily deep breath. 

“Im so sorry baby. I will never do something like that again. I love you so so much” Maggie promised.

Alex nodded, “Im tired......and my head hurts. Lets sleep” Alex said, and allowed Maggie to get off of her and lay down next to her. 

“Can I cuddle you or do you need space?” Maggie asked in hesitation.

Alex pulled her closer to her chest, “Goodnight” She said. 

After a minute of silence Alex spoke again, “I thought I was gonna lose my mind”.

Maggie rised her head and met her eyes. 

“I felt like I was going crazy” Alex said, looking at the ceiling. 

“Babe...I would never ever cheat on you” Maggie said kissing her jaw gently, “And it was a bad joke..I am terribly sorry”

Alex nodded in silence. 

Maggie buried her face on Alex’s neck. 

“At least the sex was amazing” Alex said into her hair. 

Maggie laughed, “Always” 

Alex closed her eyes....With one thing in her mind, Pay back is a bitch. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
